degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Mr. Brightside (1)
Mr. Brightside (1) is the eighteenth episode of Season 11 of Degrassi. It aired on August 15, 2011. Summary Drew feels like the ultimate fighting training that he, Owen, and Julian are doing is the only thing keeping him together—and it's debatable whether it's even doing that. When an school news exposé forces them to give things a rest for a while, Drew is left stranded without his remedy. What now? Alli's relationship with her parents is so much better than it used to be. But one thing hasn't changed: the Bhandari "no boyfriends" rule. For once, she's with a guy her parents should adore—can she get them to see it? And Fiona presents Holly J. with the offer of a lifetime: she's happy to donate the $20,000 Holly J.'s birth mom wants for her kidney. Problem solved... until Fiona's lawyer points out that the transaction—purchasing a human organ—would be illegal. Is this the end of the road for Holly J.? Main Plot The episode starts out with Drew practicing his fighting with Julian. Coach Armstrong walks in with the girls who would like to use the weight room. Katie comes over to where Drew is and they start flirting. Owen complains about the girls and they decide to be more careful about training. Drew tells Adam about his training and Adam is concerned though Drew brushes it off. While watching the wrestling team Drew gets into a conversation with Mo and invites him to fight. When Drew and Mo begin, Drew is distracted by Katie but ultimately beats Mo. Later, Katie catches up with Drew and asks him to explain his affection for fighting for her article and also shows some interest in Drew. He replies that he feels powerful as if he can survive. In class, Drew, Julian and Owen discuss the fact that he fought Mo and that Katie saw. When they go to train, Drew almost assaults Simpson because Simpson is putting more restrictions on the training room, landing him in detention. He confronts Katie and she tries to brush it off as if it isn't her fault, but he blows up and they get into an argument and he knocks over a chair and leaves. Sub Plot Alli is on the phone with Dave and setting the table. Alli asks her father if she can go out after dinner which he agrees to, thinking she's going out with Clare. She wonders aloud if her parents dated much while in high school. He replies that its better to have friends in high school. Alli, after talking to Dave, tells Clare to cover for her about the night before. Clare suggests that she introduce Dave to her parents, which Alli considers. Alli asks Dave if he would meet her parents that evening. She explains how difficult her parents can be. She gives him the do's and don'ts about her family. She tells him that for now to her parents they'll have to be friends. After an awkward introduction, Dave (to the Bhandari's "David") eventually charms her parents. When things are going well, Dave realizes Alli's parents will never know the real him. Alli insults him by saying he wouldn't have lasted a minute with her parents. Dave leaves giving the excuse that he has to help his father with some yardwork. Third Plot Holly J. and Fiona look at dresses for the prom and Fiona offers up the 20K needed for Dawn to give Holly J. her kidney. The Coyne's lawyer calls Fiona and informs her that it's illegal to buy organs. Holly J. goes to talk with Dawn at The Dot, and ends up begging her to donate the kidney as paying for it would be illegal. Dawn explains that the recovery would take too long and that her life is too busy for her to be out of commission that long. Holly J. then tells Dawn off calling her a selfish person who shouldn't have children. During dialysis, Holly J. explains what happened with Dawn to Fiona. She says she'll have to tell her mother that Dawn wasn't a match. Fiona tells Holly J. not to give up hope. Trivia= *The title of this episode is named after the song "[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGdGFtwCNBE Mr. Brightside]" by The Killers. |-| Gallery= 230px-Brightside2.jpg Degrassi-1118-drew-625x356.jpg bba.png nns.png fft.png bbh.png ggv.png eeg.png rrf.png ccr.png ddc.png ssd.png qqh.png xxh.png xxt.png ddj.png nne.png degrassi-lookbook-1118-alli.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1118-alli2.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1118-clare.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1118-fiona.jpg degrassi-lookbook-1118-hollyj.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo-Week 5 *MuchMusic Promo-Week 5 |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Jahmil French as Dave Turner *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres Also Starring *Michael Kinney as Darryl Armstrong Guest Starring *Katie Bergin as Dawn *Jonas Chernick as Mike Betenkamp *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari *Jacob Neayem as Mo Mashkour *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari Supporting Cast *Stephan James as Julian Williams Absences *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park *Cory Lee as Winnie Oh *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Spencer van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"On Top Of The World"'' by B.Hood (Feat. Lil Perfekt) *''"The Way I Am"'' by Vinyl Heart *''"All I Can Do"'' by Bryan Finlay *''"Distance"'' by A Common Year |-| Links= *Watch Mr. Brightside (1) on YouTube Category:Season 11 Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 11 Episodes Category:Degrassi